


That's My Wife

by CluelessFangirl



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Claiming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, jealous Flip, posessive Flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessFangirl/pseuds/CluelessFangirl
Summary: You belong to Flip, and every now and then he feels the need to remind everyone of that fact.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	That's My Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all the other filthy hoes on discord who made me write this....

You park your car carefully, checking your lipstick in the mirror before you get out, remembering to grab Flip’s lunch from the passenger seat. You’ve taken extra care to wear a summer dress that you know he loves, and to do your make up and hair all nice. You know Flip doesn’t care what you look like, hell, that man has seen you running a fever and still wants to be with you, but you like to look good for him, and you get a kick out of looks of the other officers when they see you. It makes you feel powerful, watching all these big bad police officers turn their heads to watch you walk by.

You head inside, and nod to Gary who works the front desk. Everyone around here knows you well enough by now that no one questions your presence, and most of them smile or nod at you as you pass. Ron is just heading out, but he stops to say hello, to ask how you are, and he lets you know that Flip is just down in records and will be back in a minute or two. You squeeze his arm and smile at him in thanks, and perch on the edge of Flip’s desk to wait, happy to pass a few minutes watching everyone else do their work.

You get a little distracted by the picture on Flip’s desk, which is of the two of you – last time you checked it had been of you two hiking up in the mountains, but clearly since returning to work after your honeymoon Flip had changed it. Now it’s of your wedding day, the two of you blissfully ignorant of the camera as Flip sweeps you into his arms and confetti rains down around you. It’s a wonderful memory, and you’re grinning as you look at it, so you don’t notice the man step up beside you.

He’s tall, not as tall as Flip, but he’s looking way down at you at least. He’s got cropped blonde hair and thin lips, and the way he’s looking at you immediately sets you on edge. You know when a man is checking you out, but this is just predatory. You’ve never seen him before, and it becomes clear he has no idea who you are when he opens his mouth.

“Well damn sugar, aren’t you just a treat to look at? Can I offer you any assistance with anything?” He leers at you the whole time, eyebrows suggestive and you watch in fascinated horror as his tongue slips out to wet his lips. He’s undressing you with his eyes, and yet has somehow managed to completely miss the gold band on your wedding finger, or the modest engagement ring above it. Apparently, he’s not all that observant. You sort of want to tell him exactly who you are, but you also want to tell him to go to hell, and have him listen. He shouldn’t have to hear you belong to someone else to take your rejection seriously. So instead of turning the photo in your hands round, you place it delicately back on the desk and give him an obviously false smile.

“No thanks, I’m good here.”

“Oh go on sweet cheeks, don’t be so cold, I’d imagine a girl like you could use a big man like me”

You have to bite your lip to stop from laughing in his face, and he seems to take it as something else, because he leans even further into your space. You blink at his audacity, and out of the corner of your eye you notice that everyone else is looking at the two of you. Their expressions vary from utter horror to pure amusement, and you’re fairly sure you just saw two of the uniformed officers shake hands. Before you really have time to process that, you hear a familiar voice from over your shoulder.

“Ellison, do you want to explain why exactly you’re an inch away from groping her, or should I just beat your ass anyway?” Flip’s deep voice would seem perfectly calm to most, but you know him well enough to hear the tidal wave of anger he’s barely restraining. He’s never been very good at sharing, and he’s only gotten more possessive of you since the wedding. You’ve never minded, and you take vindictive pleasure in knowing that Ellison’s career is circling the toilet right now. Good, he’s an absolute sleazeball.

Said sleazeball pulls back barely a centimetre, doesn’t even look up at Flip when he speaks, which is probably why he doesn’t realise just how much trouble he’s in.

“I’m just being friendly Detective, and she’s too sweet to mind, aren’t you honey?” He smirks at you, and this time you smirk back, for a very different reason. You can hear Flip’s footsteps approaching, almost silent even in his boots, except that you’re used to listening for them in the dead of night when he comes home late, and you’re so attuned to his presence you know exactly where he is in any room without looking.

“Oh I think she minds. And I sure as hell do. So I’ll repeat myself: are you going to get the fuck away from my wife, or are you going to give me an excuse to make you cry?” The anger is starting to show in his voice now and you have to squeeze your legs together slightly, because you’ve always loved watching him get angry. It always has such delicious consequences. Those consequences won’t be half as fun for Ellison, and he finally seems to realise this as he pulls back sharply. His eyes go wide, flitting up to Flip, who towers over him. At this point Flip is stood only a foot away, well within reach, and he’s imposing as ever in his shoulder holster, his eyes blazing. Ellison takes several steps back, out of punching range, which is probably a very good idea. He mumbles apologies, sounding pissed and embarrassed, and then turns tail and literally runs out of the room. Flip watches him go, not taking his eyes off him once until he’s out of sight.

You’re fixated on Flip’s face, on the anger and jealousy you can see just beneath the surface, but you’re not too distracted to notice the rest of the station chuckling or shaking their heads. One of the two uniformed officers from earlier is handing the other a bank note, and you realise they bet on how exactly Flip would react. You know him well enough that you don’t need to bet – you could have told them exactly how he’d react. First he’d come within an inch of beating the other man, holding his rage back with sheer will alone, and then he’d…

“Come here. Now.” Yep, that’s exactly what you thought he’d do.

He grabs your hand, tugging you further into the station without even turning to look at you. He leads you back, back, back, until he gets to the interrogation room. He opens the door, drags you in after him, and then shuts and locks it behind you. You can feel heat pouring down your spine as he turns slowly, and looks at you at long last.

His eyes are still blazing, almost completely black as he looks you up and down. This time when you bite your lip, it’s holding in a moan rather than a laugh. He’s devouring you with his eyes, and it’s so much more enjoyable when it’s Flip who’s giving you a predatory look, like he wants to eat you alive and come back for seconds. He holds your gaze as he starts undoing his belt, and you swear you have a pavlovian response to the clinking noise because you can feel that your panties are entirely saturated.

“Get on your knees” You drop immediately, as if you’ve lost all control of your legs, and honestly, it’s not that far from the truth. Flip steps up in front of you, and you can feel your mouth watering at the sight of the prominent bulge in his trousers. He starts in on his button and zipper, and your handss are already inching their way up his thighs, god his thick luscious thighs. Sometimes when he’s feeling particularly cruel, he forces you to ride his thigh until you cum, doesn’t let you touch yourself at all, refuses to touch you until you’ve cum at least once. This time though, he pulls his dick out straight away, strokes it in one hand as the other runs through your hair. He pulls your locks into a makeshift ponytail, fists his hand around it, and yanks your head back so you’re looking up at him rather than at his perfect cock.

“Open your mouth for me, be a good girl, stick that tongue out” You obey immediately, he’s going to give you exactly what you want, of course you do. He slaps his head on your tongue a couple of times, muttering expletives under his breath as he looks down at you, mouth wide open, tongue out, already panting for his dick. After a minute, he pushes your head down on his cock, and you wrap your lips around it eagerly. He keeps pushing in, pulls back to let you wet your lips, and then pushes back in even further.

“That’s it, well done baby, get me nice and wet. You know just what I like. No one else gets to feel this, all for me.” You bob on his cock, up and down, guided by his huge hand in your hair. You’re drooling as he nudges the back of your throat, far too big to all fit inside, but you do your best anyway, pushing yourself as far as you can until his hand in your hair holds you still with his cock blocking your airway. You know your lipstick is everywhere, covering his dick in red paint, and that tears are streaming down your cheeks, probably leaving tracks of mascara in their wake, but you don’t care at all. This is your happy place, on your knees between Flip’s tree trunk thighs as he forces you to be a good girl for him. You blink up at him, your tear-filled eyes locking with his as he holds you on his cock, stealing your air as your throat convulses. After a minute he lets you up, drags you back until only the tip is in your mouth, lets you lavish kitten licks on him as he moans.

“Fuckkkk, such a good girl for me. Look at you, completely ruined by my cock. Such a slut for me, only for me.” You nod enthusiastically as you wrap your lips round him again and suck harshly, enjoying the taste of him on your tongue, the burn in your throat and the ache in your knees on the cold floor.

Flip pulls all the way out, releases your hair and instead brings his left hand to your mouth. He pushes his index finger into your mouth, and you suck happily, curling your tongue round it like you had to his dick, before he pulls it out and pushes two more in. You moan around them, eyes fluttering shut for a second at feeling so completely owned. He pulls his fingers out of your mouth to slap your cheek with them, hard enough to snap your eyes open.

“Eyes on me baby girl, eyes on me.” He slides his fingers back into your mouth, watches as you lick and suck them. “What a good girl. You like that, huh? Can you feel my ring baby? What does it mean, that ring?” He doesn’t remove his fingers, so it means your answer is muffled, but he’s so used to hearing you talk around his fingers or his cock that he understands anyway.

“That’s right sweet girl, it means I’m yours. And you’re mine. You belong to me. No one else.” You nod again, completely obsessed with the dark look he’s giving you, smirking as he watches you spread your legs and desperately hump the air, trying to get any kind of satisfaction you can but knowing better than to touch yourself without his permission.

Suddenly he’s had enough, and he’s grabbing you under your arms, pulling you up off the floor and trapping you against his chest, his mouth claiming yours in a searing kiss. His tongue forces itself into your mouth, and you can taste his coffee and the chapstick he always wears. He holds your face in his hand as he kisses you, clasped around your chin and holding you in place as his other slips under your light dress and finds its way between your legs.

You can’t help but whimper as you feel his thick fingers shove your panties aside and run up your slit.

“Fuck, you’re dripping. That for me baby?”

“Yes, Flip, all for you”

“Damn right, no one else gets you this wet. Remember that sweetheart, no one else makes you feel like this” Before you can reply his lips are back on yours, his fingers pushing into your cunt roughly, and you know it’s more about possession than pleasure. Right now he’s claiming you, showing you exactly who you belong to. You love every second of it.

He lets you start to rock on his fingers, whining and moaning for more, and then he’s pulling them out, raising them to his mouth to suck your wetness off, and stepping back. He surveys you, hair and make up ruined, dress askew and eyes blown. He smirks down at you.

“Get up against the mirror, hands above your head, and bend over.”

You don’t question it, just do as you’re told. You prop your hands against the two-way mirror, push your ass back towards Flip, hoping he’s tempted and comes to get you soon because you’re not sure how long you can hold out without begging. Luckily for you, he’s too impatient to make you beg. He’s behind you in a second, flipping your dress up and running his hands across your ass.

“Look at this, my fucking wife, so good for me. You’d do anything I told you to wouldn’t you little girl?”

“Yes, Flip, anything”

“Good girl” his voice is a growl by now, and you can feel his heat pressing up against you, his hands running all over you, before he grasps your panties and rips them clean in two, lets them fall around your ankles. You whimper at the feeling, the cool air against your cunt, but he doesn’t make you wait long.

“Look at this little cunt. All mine. So fucking wet and tight and sweet.” He brushes his head along your clit, making you squirm, before he runs it up and down your slit, until it catches on your opening. He rocks against you gently for a second, giving you chance to tell him no, but you wouldn’t even dream of it, and so after a moment he pushes forward.

He sinks into you in one long, relentless slide. It’s tight, so fucking tight, you’re barely stretched from a minute of his fingers, and even though you’re dripping wet and so ready for it, it makes you cry out with how big he is. His cock feels like it’s pressing into your stomach, so deep inside as he holds his hips against you and grinds his full length into you. You’re moaning and whining, overwhelmed with having all of him inside you, and his hands are digging into your hips with how tight he holds you.

“God fucking damnit, so fucking tight. You always take me so well baby girl, like you were made for me, for my cock.” His voice is pure sin as he circles his hips, leans over your back and nips at your neck. “You need this don’t you baby, need to be filled up with my cock, nothing else is good enough”

You can hear yourself babbling, broken noises spilling from your lips as you push yourself back onto him, clenching round him as best you can given how stretched out you are, desperate for him to move, to fuck you, to absolutely destroy you. He chuckles, the sound making you shiver.

“You want it so bad, don’t you? Need it? Why don’t you fucking beg for it then” You mewl, all pride long gone as you start to beg.

“Please, Flip, need you, please, god it’s so good, please fuck me Flip, please”

“Tell me whose cunt this is”

“YOURS! FLIP IT’S YOURS, ALL YOURS NO ONE ELSE, JUST YOU” You’re losing it now, drunk on the huge cock inside you and wanton as you beg for more. You don’t care that the station is full of people, that anyone could hear you crying out like a whore for Flip, right now nothing exists but the feeling of him inside you.

“Such a good little girl. You know who you belong to” With that, Flip starts to move, and if it felt good before, you’re in heaven now. The steady drag of his dick against your walls has you crying out again, and you swear you can feel each ridge and vein catch on your insides as you squirm and whine and plead for more. Flip is surrounding you, so big over you and inside you, and your back arches as you push back, desperately seeking the pleasure only he can give you.

He builds up to a brutal pace, each thrust pressing you against the glass of the mirror until your cheek is pressed into it, smeared across the once pristine surface. He’s hammering into you so hard it almost hurts, grunting and moaning as he takes out all his anger and frustration on your body. You love the sting, dancing the line between pleasure and pain, his cock so deep in you it feels like it’s splitting you in half, ruining you so you’d never enjoy this with anyone else. No one else would ever compare to the way Flip lays claim to your body, the way he makes you feel utterly owned and used up, just another possession for him to use and abuse. You can feel bruises forming in the shape of his fingers around your hips and you relish the feeling, want to be marked as his for days to come, to feel it every time you get dressed, to know that you’re entirely his.

You can feel that you’re getting close, desperate to cum on his cock, and he can feel it too. One of his hands leaves your hips, only to wrap itself around your chin, pressing you up tighter against the mirror as he starts to drawl absolute filth in your ear.

“Anyone could be watching you, you know that? Anyone could be on the other side of this glass, could see you moaning like a little whore for my cock. Is that what you want? You want Ellison to see just who you belong to? Do you think he’s in there? Are you hoping he is? Hope he can see you getting fucking ruined by my cock?” You’re moaning constantly, almost beyond sense, mouth hanging open as you writhe on Flip’s dick.

“I hope he is, hope he can see exactly who this pussy belongs to.” His thrusts become even harsher, he’s pounding you into the glass and the frame is digging into your front but you can barely feel it, let alone care.

“Go on, be a good girl, cum on my cock. Cum on my big cock and let everyone hear who makes you feel like this” With his permission you know holding back any longer is impossible, and you feel the orgasm bubble up deep inside. You’re practically screaming his name, inarticulate and desperate, but his thrusts don’t slow for a second, ramming you into the glass as he holds you still, impaled on his cock. Your eyes roll back into your head as the pleasure overwhelms you, and you clench around him, squeezing him as the orgasm rips through you.

For a minute you lose all track of what’s happening, floating beyond consciousness, and when you come back to yourself Flip is panting in your ear, low voice like gravel as he talks to you, still forcing himself deeper and deeper into your tight cunt.

“The best girl, such a good girl, take me so well, I know it’s too much for you and you just take it anyway, fuck, that’s it, good girl. I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna cum in this pussy, fill you up so you feel me dripping out of you all day, remind you whose fucking wife you are”

You’re screeching, begging, urging him on as he rails you, breaks you and puts you back together around his cock. His thrusts are getting sloppy, the slick sounds of your cunt driving him on as he gets closer and closer. His thrusts are meaner somehow, more forceful, staccato and vicious as he nears his end.

“You ready baby girl? Ready for me to fill this tight cunt up?”

“Yes, Flip, please, oh god please” Your voice is hoarse but it doesn’t matter because Flip wants you to answer and you’d do anything for him.

His hand slides from your jaw and suddenly it’s around your neck, gripping tightly enough to make your breath catch. His other hand comes up and braces on your shoulder, granting him better leverage to push into you, and then he’s squeezing your throat, cutting off your air. He moans long and loud, feeling you tighten on his dick as you fight for breath, knows you’re going to cum again the second he releases your throat.

“Go on baby, fucking do it, cum with me” He loosens his hold on you, lets you draw a sharp breath as you explode around him, and he drives into you once, twice, three more times and then you can feel his release painting your walls, filling you up deep inside. You feel complete, full, sated like this is all you’ve ever wanted, and you stay right where you are as aftershocks ripple through you both. Every few breaths you accidentally tighten on him again, spasming, and he shudders, twitching inside you in return.

He leans heavy on your back, forehead pressed between your shoulder blades, one arm holding you up round your waist and the other stretched across your chest to pull you close against him.

After a minute you both recover your breath, and he slides out of you gently, pressing a kiss to your shoulder and squeezing your hip. He pulls back, tucks himself away and sits on the edge of the interrogation table, opens his arms to you. You go willingly, nuzzling into his chest and cuddling into your husband. His arms envelope you, and he kisses at your hair, your forehead, waits for you to lean back so he can capture your lips in a kiss, this one sweet and innocent despite everything that just passed between you. You return the kiss, happy and content, almost sleepy in your post-orgasm glow.

“I love you so much baby” He’s gazing down at you, eyes full of affection and care, and you smile back.

“I love you too Flip, more than anything”

“I’m so goddamn lucky to have you. So beautiful” He tucks a loose strand of hair back behind your ear, helps you straighten up. You don’t miss him snatching up the shreds of your ruined panties and slipping them into his pocket, but you don’t comment, just shake your head and smirk at him. He smirks back, unashamed and unabashed, and you’re used to it by now, how insatiable he is for you. You think you’re all put together again, but Flip grimaces when he catches sight of a stain on the back of your dress. For all your care, his cum has stained the material, and it’s obvious. You don’t care too much, everyone probably already knows what you’ve been doing in here, and besides most of them are used to your and Flip’s antics. But Flip is always a gentleman, and wouldn’t even think of making you walk out like that, so he’s unbuttoning his plaid shirt before you can say a word.

Once he’s removed it, he wraps it around your waist, ties it gently around you so the shirt covers the back of your dress. You beam up at him and he pecks at your lips again, soft and sweet and so so affectionate with you.

With that you’re ready to go, and you head back out in to the station. Neither of you are even the slightest bit ashamed, and you step out with your head held high. Most of the officers you pass fail to meet your eye, but you don’t care at all. You lead Flip back to his desk, press his long-forgotten lunch into his hands, and go onto tip toes to kiss him again, this one deep and long and hot, a reminder of everything that just happened.

When you pull away, he’s smiling, and he thanks you for his lunch.

You turn away, heading for the door, realising you’ve been here far longer than you intended, but then that always seems to be the case with Flip. You’re strutting out the door, Flip’s shirt around your waist and his cum slowly leaking out of you, when you catch sight of Ellison again. He’s skulking by the door, looking scorned and sulky. You smirk at him as you pass, and he looks away, his jaw clenching. You’d be happy to walk away just like that, when you hear him mutter just one word in your direction.

“Slut” You come to a stop just one step past him, and whirl on the spot until you’re up in his face.

“What did you just call me?”

“You heard me”

“Yeah, I thought so.” You say, and you step back a few inches. He clearly thinks he’s gotten away with it, doesn’t realise you’re just getting the distance you need to-

*SLAP* your hand imprints itself on his cheek, and he’s too shocked to do more than gape as you turn away, enjoying the thought of him walking round with a bruise to match his battered ego.

A shout of “that’s my girl” echoes after you as you leave, and you smile to yourself all the way home.


End file.
